1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water mixing valve and, more particularly, to a water mixing valve having two water inlets, for instance for receiving respectively hot and cold water, and a mixing chamber for mixing flows from the two water inlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, a large number of different designs of water mixing valves have been provided, for instance for use in shower installations.
It has been proposed to blend or control two water inlets using a disk shaped rotatable control member, the control member having tapered openings adjacent the water inlets. As the disk is rotated, the tapers move over the water inlets so that the open area through the disk presented to each water inlet increases or decreases according to movement of the taper. By providing the narrowest sections of the tapers end to end and the widest sections of the tapers end to end, rotation of the disk causes flow from one inlet to increase whilst flow from the other inlet decreases. This can be used to mix hot and cold water.